


Babe, I'm (Not) Gonna Leave You

by dontblink10



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Castiel is Forgiving, Cuddles, M/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontblink10/pseuds/dontblink10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Dean is an idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babe, I'm (Not) Gonna Leave You

Dean winced as his head throbbed again. Blackout Drunk had seemed like a good way to be last night, but as he hung his head over the toilet bowl, trying hard not to gag, he regretted leaving the house. He closed his eyes against the twisting in his gut, hoping that he didn't wake Castiel. The man was already angry enough; he didn't need to add this to the list. He should've gone to the bathroom downstairs, not the one attached to their bedroom. What's one more mistake, though? 

Dean groaned as he vomited again. His whole body shook with the force it took to kneel, so he dropped to his ass and wrapped his legs around the toilet, still leaning over it. As he took a second to breathe, he heard foot steps approaching. _Fuck._ He had woken Cas up. 

"Didn't mean to wake you up," he mumbled. Castiel just sigh and sat down behind him. As Dean shook, Castiel gently ran his hands up and down Dean's thighs. Dean gagged again, before finally emptying his stomach. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, holding him tightly as Dean collapsed against him. 

"'M sorry," Dean said, voice rough. Castiel rubbed his thumbs around Dean's hip bones. 

"For what?" Castiel asked. _For the argument? Or for waking me up?_

Dean sighed. "I'm sorry for saying what I said last night."

"You mean for saying I was worthless, or that you should've stayed with Lisa?" 

"Both. You're worth more than silver. Gold. Over-priced diamonds and my Baby. And Lisa, she was right in the end. That Sammy and I live an unhealthy life. One of monsters and demons and running. Always running. Putting the people we love in danger. In fact, I wouldn't blame you if you made me leave. Because by being here, you're still in danger." Castiel sighed. 

"C'mon, babe. Let's get you to bed." Castiel helped Dean stand, doing his best to support the stumbling man as they made their way back to their bedroom. 

"I'll always be in danger. I killed my brothers for you. I rebelled against the entirety of Heaven for you. But I wouldn't change that, Dean. I'm not going anywhere. Because I love you." Dean flopped onto the bed, and Castiel throw the blankets over him. 

"Mmm, no. Cas. Stay with me. Cuddle?" Castiel chuckled quietly, but crawled into bed behind Dean, wrapping his arms around him. Dean rolled over, burying his face in Castiel's chest. 

"I love you too, Cas." 


End file.
